


Switch!

by HappyFace1886



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto shenanigans, F/M, Kuroo likes teasing Yachi, Yachi is so shippable, everyone likes teasing Yachi, manager on loan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFace1886/pseuds/HappyFace1886
Summary: Series of somewhat connecting slice-of-life one-shots of our favorite little manager-in-training from Karasuno as she remains 'on-loan' to Nekoma during the summer training camp!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on this website, so I have no idea what I'm doing. I've actually written for the fanfiction world for quite a while, though I'm still fairly new to Haikyuu. My other fanfics can be found on my blogs, which I'll post on my profile! Please be gentle with me! >__<

** Switch! **

  
Summary: Series of connecting slice-of-life one-shots of our favorite little manager from Karasuno as she remains 'on-loan' to Nekoma during the summer training camp!

  
My lack of Haikyuu! knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC!

  
I don't own Haikyuu!

  
Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

  

* * *

  

  **Appreciation**

HappyFace1886

 

* * *

  

Yachi Hitoka.

Kenma didn’t glance up from his phone as the name briefly ran through his mind. It had been a few days since the young first year from Karasuno had started acting as a ‘manager-on-loan’ to Nekoma during the summer training camp, but the name still flashed through his head as though it was new and something completely foreign. Since Karasuno had two managers, albeit one who was in training, it was agreed that Yachi would help out more with Nekoma, as they were lacking one, so that the ones acting in managerial duty had a chance to train with the others. Fukurodani also had two managers, but with Bokuto in the picture, two –along with the combined forces with Akaashi- would be barely enough to rein in the energetic, hyperactive Bokuto. Not to mention, it was also agreed –albeit reluctantly by a lot of the Karasuno team members- that this would be a good opportunity for Yachi to gain some experience on her own as a team manager without actually being on her own.

His fingers slid over the phone screen, absentmindedly playing the game he’d downloaded earlier in the morning. He’d long since grown bored of it, nearly halfway through with it already. His PSP hadn’t been allowed for the summer training camp. Still, it was more interesting than waiting for practice to start again. Since it wouldn’t do to overwork their bodies, the coaches had decided that they would have an hour or two of break on their own in between practice. Kenma had barely escaped the attention of others, finding a quiet place to remain alone until it was time for practice to start again.

He paused at that.

Everyone knew that when Kenma wanted to disappear, it was next to impossible to find him. The only one who’d actually have any luck in finding him was Kuroo and yet...

* * *

_A quiet knock on the door made Kenma lift up his head slightly, the light from his game making his amber eyes glow ominously within the dimly lit storage room._

_“A-A-Ano,” there was a stammer from behind the door. There was only one feminine voice that he knew who spoke with such a tremor. “K-Kenma-san, p-practice is going to start in t-ten minutes. N-Nekomata-sensei is t-threatening all those l-late with ten laps of f-flying receives, s-so I just wanted to... let you know... I-I’m sorry for bothering you!”_  

_Before he could get a word in, he heard the quick footsteps of Yachi running away._

* * *

That had been the first day Yachi had been assigned the manager for Nekoma, but somehow she’d been able to find him. At first, he’d imagined that it’d been a fluke, that she’d found him after searching for a long time or had found him by luck, but each time, exactly ten minutes before practice, she’d find him to give him a heads-up that practice was going to start. 

It’d taken him off guard at first. He’d never been good with people and really wanted nothing to do with them. He tolerated his teammates and knew them to be good people. However, connecting with others, it was something he could barely grasp the understanding of. At most, it was Kuroo he was the most comfortable with, but it was difficult to say no to such a forceful personality and powerful presence. And in his own way, Kuroo understood him.

Which was why Yachi Hitoka was such a mystery to him.

* * *

_“Yo,” Kuroo greeted with an arched brow, pleasantly surprised that Kenma had actually made it on time to practice. Though Kenma wasn’t really the type to play hooky, he did have a tendency to wander and get lost, especially if he’s not paying attention or was focused more on his videogames. In fact, Kuroo had planned on letting Kenma be late this time so that he could enjoy seeing the pudding-head scowling at having to do an extra set of flying receives._  

_“Ah,” Kenma regarded the taller boy with the vaguest nod._

_“Wah, Kenma-sempai, you’re on time!” Lev cried out in joy. “And I was sure you’d be tardy and get punished again!”_

_Kenma almost scowled at him. The latest Nekoma team member was one of the hardest people Kenma had time adjusting to. The guy was too energetic and oblivious, almost akin to Bokuto, but even more so on an annoying level than the older boy. At least Bokuto-san had some sense when it counted. The scowl faded from his face when Kenma felt the edges of his sense tingling._

_Someone was watching him._

_He tilted his head in time to lock eyes with honey brown orbs which belonged to a sudden flustered girl who almost tripped over her own two feet when she saw Kenma staring at her. She managed to catch herself on time, straightening herself so that she didn’t end up accidentally pushing the giant cage filled with volleyballs straight into the middle of the court. Yamamoto abruptly materialized beside her, holding onto the other side of the cage in an effort to help her rein it in._

_“Y-Y-Yamamoto-san,” Yachi squeaked in alarm._

_Yamamoto froze, taken off guard by the cute, flustered look on the –dare he say it?!- team manager (omg!!) for Nekoma. Overcome with shyness and exhilaration, he ended up staring intently at her, his mouth opening and closing several times with no sound coming out. Yachi gazed at him in confusion and panic, obviously thinking she’d messed up somewhere and offended the Nekoma ace. By now, Yamamoto’s face had turned into a brilliant shade of red, his eyes shifting to a vicious glare as he was no longer able to control his own anxiety. Kenma knew it was only a matter of time before Yachi started crying out apologies again. Not that he could blame her. Yamamoto looked as though he was going to eat her alive out of anger when, really, he was actually mortified of his own shyness._

_SMACK!_

_“Stop scaring her already,” Yaku scolded with a scowl, having hit Yamamoto hard on the back of his head. He grabbed Yamamoto by the collar to drag him away and gave Yachi an encouraging smile. “Sorry about that.”_

_“N-No, I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Yachi replied frantically._

_Beside him, Kenma heard Kuroo snigger. “Ah, that was a good one. Seems like there’s always something entertaining to watch when our little manager is around.”_

_Kenma glanced at Kuroo, split between ignoring Kuroo and saying something. Shoyo had frantically pleaded that he take care of Yachi, after all. However, the words escaped him when he felt his senses twitch once more. This time he was more discrete, glancing to the side to see Yachi shyly watching him. No, it was more like she was watching everyone._

_“She’s not really an athlete, but if she was, she would be a dangerous one over time.” Kuroo remarked lightly, almost as though he was talking to himself. That notion was abandoned when Kuroo gave Kenma a sly smile. “She’s a little like you, I’d say. Though nicer. And much cuter.”_

_The last two remarks were completely unnecessary, but they brushed off Kenma like dust. Instead, his mind was more focused on what Kuroo didn’t say._

* * *

Apparently to Kuroo, Yachi’s observation skills were almost on par with his. A very high compliment, especially coming from the Nekoma team captain. Though whether Yachi could utilize it like him was another story. She lacked the confidence and the self-awareness to understand her own abilities and Kenma absentmindedly wondered if she’d ever even notice.

Not that it stopped her from effectively using it.

Only a few days had passed since Yachi started her position as a manager on loan, but she was already easily matching the habits and behaviors of the team. She’d note when someone was especially tired even when they tried to hide it, appearing instantly with a towel and bottle of water at hand. If someone was trying to hide an injury, Nekomata-sensei or the coach didn’t even need to direct her as she’d already be making a beeline to the injured student with a first aid-kit at hand. There were always snacks and energy food available at a moment’s notice and Yachi was always prepared to hand it out to the hungry team.

As Yamamoto had said while crying tears of awe and joy: This was the miracle and blessing of having a cute female team manager.

A remark which earned him a hard slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Yaku-san.

Any other manager truly would have done the same things Yachi-san had been doing, but to reach the level of efficiency she had in just a few days was something else. Normally, it would take months of bonding for a manager to actually be on the same wavelength as the team, especially since the manager didn’t need to endure the usual hardship and training the team would face together.

Kenma slowly lowered his phone, his eyes glazing over at the memory.

Not to mention... 

* * *

_“A-Ah, L-Lev-san!” Kenma stilled from his hiding place in one of the storage rooms as he heard Yachi-san’s voice outside. “C-C-Can I help you?”_

_“Yachi-san! I was just going to grab one of the balls to practice. Coach said to relax, but I think trying to relax is just making me more restless. Inuoka-san offered to practice receives with me!” the pudding-haired boy felt his mouth instinctive curl into a scowl at the sound of the all too energetic boy. Lev’s energy was different from Shoyo’s. It was too all over the place and it didn’t help that Lev had a mouth on him, saying whatever he wanted without thinking. It always dragged attention to the team, something Kenma worked hard at to avoid._

 " _I-I’ll get it for you! Please g-go on ahead!”_

_“Hm? Are you sure?”_

_“Yes!” she insisted. “I was going to get something from the storage room anyways. You can go on ahead and stretch first. Nekomata-sensei will get angry if you hurt yourself while practicing.”_

_“Ah, thank you very much, Yachi-san!” Kenma didn’t need to be looking to know that Lev was probably sporting one of his blinding smiles. “Yamamoto-sempai was right! It’s really convenient to have a manager around. Thanks again, Yachi-san!”_

_There was the stomping of feet as Lev made his way out of the hallway and Kenma could hear Yachi breathing out a sigh of relief before silence reined. A few moments passed before he heard the tentative knocking on the door before it was quietly opened. “K-Kenma-san? S-Sorry to disturb you...”_

_“....it’s fine...”_

_“I-I’m sure you heard the conversation outside. I-I’ll just take one of the balls and be on my way then.” Yachi stammered, trying to control her anxiety as she tiptoed over to where the balls were to pull one out._  

_“...why?”_

_Yachi hesitated when she heard the soft murmur. Holding onto one of the balls, she tilted her head curiously at him._

_“Why did you do that?”_

_“E-Eh? O-Oh, you mean with Lev-san? I... just... well...” Yachi gripped onto the ball tightly, seemingly hiding behind it as she spoke in a small voice. “E-Everyone’s working really hard, s-so I thought breaks should be s-something cherished... a-and since I know it can be m-mentally exhausting for a setter, I-I thought K-Kenma-san would want some time a-alone... Ah! I’m so sorry! I overstepped my boundary, didn’t I? I-It’s just that Lev-san can be so lively and I-I know Kenma-san would rather be alone for a while s-so... ah! But that was presumptuous of me! I... I’m so sorry!”_

_Kenma stared at the girl bowing in front of him, a bit speechless and unsure of how to handle the situation. He hadn’t really meant to say anything. What she did was her own business, even if it seemed like she was doing it out of consideration for him. If she hadn’t heard him speak, he wouldn’t have pressed further to know why._

_“No...”_

_Yachi’s fingers tightened even further around the ball as she hesitantly glanced up. “E-Eh?”_

_“I mean...thank you,” Kenma continued softly. “That was considerate of you.”_

_A brilliant blush overcame Yachi’s face and she seemed to try to hide behind the ball again. “I-It was nothing! I... I’m going to get the ball to Lev-san now! P-Practice will start in twenty minutes, so please don’t be late!"_  

* * *

Shoyo had insisted that Yachi-san was very sweet and kind, though lacking a good amount of confidence. However, once she was more comfortable, she was generally very considerate and smart. They were traits Kenma had noticed in their brief moments together and obviously something Kuroo had noticed as well if his remark from before was anything to go by. Not to mention, she tried very hard for the team, doing her best to understand a sport she had absolutely no previous knowledge of. 

* * *

_“Please take care of her, Kenma!” Hinata pleaded with his hands pressed together. From behind, Kageyama was sporting one of his infamous, unhappy glowers. “I-It’s not that I think you guys will do anything to her, but... well... she’s a good friend and I’ll feel better knowing that you’re watching out for her!”_  

* * *

Kenma turned his phone off and began counting down from ten. She was rarely late when she came to find him and lately, he’d notice that he’d already be aware of when practice was going to start. Probably due to the anticipation of her arrival.

He and Yachi-san rarely talked, but he was starting to realize that even if they didn’t, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t appreciate one another. For one, he definitely appreciated the fact that he didn’t even need to say anything to her and she understood. There was no need for him to try and force out words he had difficulty forming because she, who watched and observed as much as he did, knew what he felt and did her best to support him in her own way.

Was this what it was like to be friends with someone? If it was, it was a different sort of friendship from the one he had with Kuroo and Shoyo. They were teammates and rivals, respectively, that also shared a bond through a common sport, but Kenma also knew from watching Yachi-san that she didn’t go out of her way to behave this way simply because of her duty as a manager. Even if she would try to stammer and hide behind that excuse, it was exactly as Shoyo said, Yachi-san was very considerate and sweet. She moved at his pace because she wanted him to be comfortable and content. Yachi-san didn’t try and make him follow her rhythm as others were more apt to do, intentionally or not.

And for that, he was grateful.

It was a new experience and, honestly speaking, it actually felt... nice.

There was the usual tentative knock from the door before Yachi’s voice gently flitted inside. “K-Kenma-san, p-practice is starting in ten minutes.”

“Ah...” he murmured quietly from behind the closed door, a small smile forming on his face. “....thank you.”

Perhaps for once he could agree with the idiot duo. Having a manager, especially if it was Yachi-san, was very nice. 

* * *

  **::owari::**

* * *

 

**AN** **:**  And thus begins a new love for another series. Bwahaha, I hope I can still focus on KHR, but I'm loving Haikyuu so far.

  
By idiot duo, Kenma’s referring to Yamamoto and Lev. I’m not saying that Yachi has some insane observational skills, but I think hers might be above average. Takeda-sensei is observant, but he’s also an adult and has many life experiences. Yamaguchi is observant as well, but only when it comes to Tsukishima and that’s probably because they grew up together. I noticed Yachi is already able to differentiate Tsukishima’s neutral expressions even though she’s only known him for a little bit. Hinata is... well... Hinata, a ball of instincts and energy, so I’m not surprised when he’s able to notice things other don’t. Haha, I think Hinata and Bokuto can both be considered the same ‘type’, where they move mostly be instinct than the intellectuals like Tsukishima, Kenma, and Kageyama. With Yachi, I believe she’s very detail oriented due to her mother’s influence and her own interests when it comes to designs and art.


	2. Tiny - KurooYachi

** Switch! **

  
Summary: Series of connecting slice-of-life one-shots of our favorite little manager from Karasuno as she remains 'on-loan' to Nekoma during the summer training camp!

  
My lack of Haikyuu! knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC!

  
I don't own Haikyuu!

  
Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

  

* * *

  

  **Tiny**

HappyFace1886

 

* * *

  

Yachi stared up at where the bag of sugar cookies was looking tauntingly at her. Apparently the people in Tokyo were all ridiculously tall as the top shelf of the supermarket was too high for her to reach even while jumping. She’d just spent the past few minutes hopping up and down, her short arms struggling to even touch the seemingly innocent bag. With a scowl that resembled more of a pout, she jumped up a few times more in an effort to get the devious treat.

Just... a little... bit... more!

She stopped and blinked, startled when a shadow suddenly descended upon her. Glancing behind her, Yachi felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw the captain of Nekoma looking down at her with his trademark grin. “K-K-Kuroo-san!”

“Having trouble?” he inquired with an arched brow.

“Ah! I... um... y-yes?” though she’d tried to be more firm about it, the word came out in a tentative question. Her cheeks immediately flushed and Yachi was already mentally berating herself for having been caught. Oh god, he must have seen everything!!

“Need some help?”

The question was asked so casually, but Yachi immediately stiffened at the mischievous look in Kuroo’s eyes. It felt like a trap! A ploy to get her into something she knew she wasn’t going to like! But she remembered Shimizu-sempai’s face at the prospect of getting some sweets! Shimizu-sempai always gave her such calm and reassuring smiles, but Yachi had noticed the tiny sparkle in her eyes at the prospect of cookies. Forcing down her terror, Yachi gave a nod. “Y-Yes please-eep!”

The moment she spoke, she felt strong hands hoisting her up into the air. Her first instinct was to cry out in terror and struggle at suddenly floating upward, but the idea was promptly squashed when she realized just how high up she was and how Kuroo-san was holding her by the waist! She stiffened in terror and mortification, limply remaining in Kuroo’s arms while staring dumbly in front of her.

Meanwhile, Kuroo stared dumbly as well. He’d simply meant to tease her because of how easily flustered she’d get around him and not to mention, he’d almost burst out laughing like an idiot when he saw her hopping up and down like a little bunny, but now that he was actually holding her, he was taken aback by just how tiny she actually was! He’d known that Yachi was on the small side, but he could literally touch his fingers if he wanted to while holding her by the waist. And she barely seemed to weigh anything! Were all girls this light or was it just her? His brain was also insisting on how soft she felt, his fingers lightly digging into her skin in order to keep her afloat, and he felt his cheeks heating up at that notion.

“What are those two doing?” there was a hushed murmur from the side, followed by some giggles.

“Maybe they’re siblings? That guy is so tall compared to her!”

“No, I don’t think so. Look how they’re blushing. I bet they’re a couple.” The other voice insisted. “That height difference is adorable!”

“W-Wah, I’m so sorry Kuroo-san!” Yachi squealed, mortified for having embarrassed them like this. Stupid, stupid, stupid! If she’d just grabbed the cookies sooner, he wouldn’t have to keep holding her up like this. She immediately snatched the bag from the shelf and clutched it to her chest, the lower half of her face hidden behind it as she tried to contain her cries of horror. “Y-You... You can let me down now!”

“Huh? Oh, right,” he lowered her down until she was on her feet, still taken off guard by how easily his plan had backfired. “Is that everything then?”

“Y-Yes!” she stammered out. “T-Thank you for coming with me. Practice ended so late and you’re going to have to wake up early as well. You didn’t have to come with me...”

Kuroo looked elsewhere so that she wouldn’t see his pink cheeks. “Don’t worry. We got permission from the coaches anyways and one late night won’t kill me.”

Apparently with the addition of another team, they’d underestimated the amount of supplies they’d need. It was agreed that they’d send another group early in the morning with a van to pick up what they needed from the store, but Yachi had been sent with Kuroo to buy some of the more urgent supplies they needed from a nearby convenience store... namely bandage wraps and some muscle cream. The cookies weren’t part of the list, but Yachi planned on buying them on her own to treat her sempai and the other managers.

“So,” Kuroo began casually as the two left the store with small bags of their purchases. “How’d you end up as the manager of a volleyball team?”

“E-Eh? D-Do I really look that out of place compared to the others?” Yachi squeaked. It was always a constant worry in the back of her mind, how she was still so new to all this compared to everyone. It was one of the reasons why she tried so hard to watch and listen to everyone carefully. Since she was so far behind others when it came to knowledge of the sport, she’d have to work extra hard to learn everything as quickly as possible.

“Sort of,” he admitted, trying to give her a reassuring smile so that she didn’t quiver any more than she already was. Though judging by the expression on her face, his smile was probably freaking her out some more. “I guess it’s a little interesting how someone with no history of the sport suddenly decides to become the team manager of one.”

“Ah... well... S-Shimizu-sempai was looking for someone to replace her after she graduates... and I admit that I really don’t know anything about the sport, but it was the first time someone really wanted me of all people to help them out with something.” Yachi began shyly. Kuroo caught sight of the demure blush blooming on her face from the corner of his eyes and hastily looked away, a hand distractedly ruffling through his bed-head. The expression she was holding felt a little different from her usual panicked, flustered look. “In the end, I sort of got swept away with it all at first, but over time... it’s amazing to watch everyone. I thought Hinata’s quick spikes were very mesmerizing, but after watching some of the practice matches, everyone’s so cool and inspiring!”

“Do these cool and inspiring people include me as well?” Kuroo inquired teasingly and almost laughed out loud at the panicked look that filled her features. Yachi always made the most hilarious expressions.

“O-Of course! I-I didn’t meant to imply that K-Kuroo-san isn’t amazing as well!” Yachi quickly began to blabber, worried that she’d offended him somehow. O-Or maybe she was annoying him with her blubbering? He’d asked a simple question, probably to be polite, and she was probably boring him with unnecessary details! “Karasuno is amazing, but Nekoma is also-achoo!”

Yachi paused in the midst of her panicked outburst and shivered slightly at the cool breeze that blew by. She was wearing just a plain shirt and her jersey pants. The weather was warming quickly due to the summer season and she’d thought it’d be warm enough that she wouldn’t need a jacket. An apparent mistake since she was now feeling the cool night air.

She almost released a yelp when she felt something warm draped around her shoulders. Yachi looked down to see a familiar shade of red and quickly looked upward at Kuroo. His jacket! “K-Kuroo-san!”

“You should zip it up,” he advised. “Wouldn’t want you getting sick when we barely started the training camp.”

“E-Eh? No, wait, I should be saying that to you!” she protested. “You’re the captain! We can’t have you getting sick!”

“Then it’s a good thing Nekoma now has a reliable manager to take care of me if that happens.” He said with a teasing smile.

Yachi continued to sputter, needing to run a bit to keep up with Kuroo’s long legs. What he said didn’t make any sense! It would be better if she got sick and not him! “W-Wait-!”

“You shouldn’t let my good will go to waste.” He said, stopping mid-step this time to glance back at her.

Half of her wanted to wrench the jacket off and throw it at him, but that was too rude of her to do, especially to a sempai and the captain of the team that was gracious enough to invite her own to the training camp! And so Yachi stopped as well, obediently fumbling with the zipper and closing the jacket to the very top. A part of her marveled at how big the jacket was. It was practically a short dress to her! A-And the sleeves... you couldn’t even see her hands! She looked up to see a bewildered look on Kuroo-san’s face. “K-Kuroo-san?”

“...we should hurry back. It’s getting late.” He remarked, turning to resume walking.

“A-Ah! You’re right! S-Sorry about that!” she stammered, quickening her pace so that she could keep up with his long strides.

Yachi’s eyes were glued to the floor, horrified by the turn of events and how she’d most likely offended Kuroo-san when he was just trying to be nice to her. Ah! Not to mention, she’d always act so wary around him when he was actually nothing but nice! Sure, he teased her a lot, but that was because she had so many shortcomings! At least he wasn’t being mean about it! When it came down to it, Kuroo-san was very kind... 

Meanwhile, Kuroo was wondering about the wisdom of lending Yachi his jacket. Aside from how he really didn’t want her getting sick, it also wouldn’t do if she ended up with a summer cold and it spread to the other teams... but now... shit... her wearing his jacket produced a much cuter image than expected.

She was so tiny! And it wasn’t tiny like the idiot Yaku or Kenma. Kuroo was used to being bigger and taller than most of his peers, especially those of the fairer sex. However, he hadn’t realized just how petite Yachi was and not to mention, how adorable she looked wearing his jacket. It was to the point of it being stupidly ridiculous. His heart was thundering hard in his chest, tempting him to clutch onto his chest in an attempt to calm it down.

When he’d first laid eyes on her, his first impression of her had been of a tiny, easily frightened little bird. Like the rest of her young flock, she seemed impressionable and easy to toy with. Not to mention, her being a skittish young woman surrounded by huge, testosterone filled young men was why the team manager and the members of Karasuno were somewhat protective of her. It’d been entertaining to see some of the members twitch whenever Kuroo teased Yachi, along with how she’d also make such hilarious expressions and reactions to everything, but now his heart was fluttering in an odd, unfamiliar way.

Kuroo couldn’t stop the Cheshire smile from making its way to his face.

First the black horse, Karasuno, with their freaky first years.

Now a cute little baby bird that he couldn’t stop himself from mercilessly teasing.

The training camp this year was certainly going to be an interesting one. 

* * *

 

 _Omake _ _:_

“OOHHHHHH!!!!” Yamamoto’s loud cry could be heard throughout the entire building and distantly, one could hear some of the other teams shouting at him to shut up from the other side of the building. Unfortunately, the snarls went unnoticed as Yamamoto couldn’t tear his gaze away from the heavenly sight that graced his unworthy eyes while tears began to pour down from them. “Y-Yachi-san... Yachi-san is wearing the Nekoma jacket! Ahhh! A cute girl is wearing our team jacket and it looks so beautiful!”

“Why the hell is she wearing your jacket?” Yaku looked stunned as well, looking at Kuroo for an explanation.

“It was cold,” Kuroo said with a careless shrug.

“Ah!” Yachi squealed at the realization that she was still swimming in Kuroo’s jacket. That explained the strange look she’d gotten from Ukai-sensei and the amused look from Nekomata-sensei! Face flushing, she immediately began to unzip the red jersey and looked torn between handing it to Kuroo and keeping it to wash before giving it back to him. The decision was taken from her as Kuroo plucked it out her hands. “W-Wait!”

“Hm?” he gave her his usual smile. “Why? Do you want to wear it some more?”

“E-Eh? N-No, I mean, I-!”

“Well, it is sort of cold in the building, so I don’t blame you for wanting to wear my jacket longer.” The teasing glint in his eyes returned. “Or maybe you just liked wearing it?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Yachi cried out.

“...Kuroo, cut it out.” Kenma calmly chastised and Kuroo glanced at him curiously. He knew the chibi from Karasuno had asked Kenma to take care of Yachi, but he’d been more proactive about it than expected.

“Yachi-san, if you need a jacket because you’re cold, please take mine to use!” literally on his knees, Yamamoto held out his jacket towards her. Somehow in the span of a few seconds, he’d managed to pull out his jersey from his bag and folded it neatly and ready for her. “It would be an honor if you were to accept mine!”

“H-Hey, cut it out you idiot!” Yaku hissed in horror, adding weight to his word with a sharp whack on the back of Yamamoto’s head. “Your jacket is too big for her anyways!”

“Ah, then Yachi-san can borrow Yaku-san’s jacket. Or Kenma-san’s.” Lev added in cheerfully, promptly causing Yaku to blush and Kenma to look stunned, before the tall boy seemed to reach an even more brilliant conclusion. “Or she can borrow mine! It’s bigger than Yamamoto-sempai’s and Kuroo-sempai’s, but it’ll probably reach up to her knees, so she’ll be even warmer!”

This time there was a sharp whack on the back of Lev’s head, courtesy of a scowling Kuroo. “No one is lending their jacket to her. If she really needs one, she can just borrow mine again since she was already wearing it.”

“No, I’m fine, really! Thank you!” Yachi took a step backwards before bowing quickly, overwhelmed by what was going on in front of her. She was always so bad at dealing with situations like this! “Thank you for everything and sorry for the bother! I-I’ll be going now! Shimizu-sempai and the other managers are probably waiting for me.”

“W-Wait a second, one of us should walk you back!” Yaku called out, but the tiny blonde was already high-tailing it out of there. He turned and smacked both Yamamoto and Lev. “Must you two behave that way around her? She’s probably freaking out enough as it is!”

Yamamoto sniffed. “So close... a cute girl was almost going to wear my jacket...”

“Gah!” Yaku scowled at him. “Get those creepy delusions out of your head! If Karasuno winds up hearing about this, I’m definitely not coming to your rescue.”

Meanwhile, Kuroo was humming cheerfully to himself as he folded his jacket in his arms, ignoring how Kenma was intently watching him from behind. The pudding-head was smart and observant, that Kuroo was more than aware of, but no way in hell was he going to let him get even an inkling of what was going on. 

* * *

  **::owari::**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =w= KurooYachi is my OTP. I like her with other characters as well, but these two are my favorite. I just can't get enough of them! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find a lot of material for them in English, but Japan is sure overflowing with them. Made me so happy!
> 
> Ah! Also, reviews are what help me thrive! It lets me know that I'm not alone in the fandom, which helps motivate me to write more! It doesn't even have to be long. A simple word or two will be enough for me. xD I also like chatting with people who enjoy the same characters as me, so I'm here to chat as well~~


	3. 03. Cheerleader - Haikyuu! - KurooYachiLev + Omake with Bokuto and Akaashi

** Switch! **

  
Summary: Series of connecting slice-of-life one-shots of our favorite little manager from Karasuno as she remains 'on-loan' to Nekoma during the summer training camp!

  
My lack of Haikyuu! knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC!

  
I don't own Haikyuu!

  
Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

 

* * *

 

** Cheerleader **

HappyFace1886

 

* * *

 

Yachi watched nervously as Kuroo mercilessly threw ball after ball at Lev, biting back a whimper each time she tossed the ball to Kuroo to spike at Lev. It was after the usual practice matches with the other team and while she’d occasionally go to Karasuno to help Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun with their still-incomplete spike, she’d occasionally let Takeda-sense take the reins so that she could provide assistance to Nekoma.

It never failed to send shivers down her spine whenever she saw the sharp, feline smile on Kuroo’s face.

“No more... no more... no more...” Lev groaned from the floor and Yachi half wondered if he was drowning in his own sweat. “Kuroo-sempai... you’re a monster.”

“Tch, you just still have a lot to learn,” Kuroo swung his shoulder around to loosen the overused muscles. They were going to have to switch back to tossing gentler receives at each other or else he was going to lose his shoulder by tomorrow. “How the hell do you plan on competing with those on national level when you can’t handle a simple receive?”

Lev replied with a muffled whimper from the floor. He struggled to look up and managed to lock eyes with Yachi, who barely stifled a sound of surprise. “Yachi-saaaaan, Kuroo-sempai is being unnecessarily cruel.”

Kuroo twitched, a throbbing vein forming on his head. “Oi, don’t bring her into this.”

The half-Russian boy rolled himself onto his back, panting harshly while giving Yachi a pitiful look. “I think I’ll be able to get up if Yachi-san cheers for me.”

“...eh?!” honey brown eyes gawked at Lev while Kuroo stiffened at that. What the hell was the idiot playing at now? “L-Lev-san?”

“Neesan told me that when a cute girl cheers for a guy, the guy will be able to summon unimaginable powers.” Lev said from the floor, looking pleadingly at her. “Yamamoto-sempai also said the same thing! He said if a cute girl was to cheer for him, he could even make it to Nationals. I need that strength right now to survive Kuroo-sempai’s cruelty!”

Kuroo’s fingers dug into the volleyball in his hand. He had half a mind to swing that thing right into Lev’s prone body. If it wasn’t for the fact that that guy was actually a half-decent player, a diamond in the rough mind you, then he’d have already spiked the ball onto his obviously empty head. “Lev.”

“K-Kuroo-sempai!” Lev’s eyes widened slightly. “Y-Your eyes are kind of scaring me!”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Kuroo said with a sigh, tossing the ball behind him. It wouldn’t do to have it in his hand since it was much too tempting to do something violent with it. He them resumed his usual Cheshire smile, turning to Yachi, who jumped at having his attention on her. As always, it felt like a predatory cat ready to lunge at a tiny fledgling bird and she had to bite back an instinctive whimper. “Still, it would be interesting to see if that theory holds any merit.”

“Eh?!” Yachi fumbled with the ball she was holding. “B-But I-I-!”

“Pleeaaasseee Yachi-san?” Lev pleaded from the floor.

“I... um... w-well...” Yachi clutched the ball tighter, nearly pressing it against her lips. Their expectant gazes felt heavy on her and made it even harder for her to speak. When she was finally able to force her voice out, the words came out softly while her cheeks were flushed a vibrant shade of pink. “...y-you... you can do it...”

The words came out so quietly that Lev and Kuroo could barely catch it with their ears, but it was more than enough to make Kuroo’s heart clench and he had to physically resist the urge to clutch onto his heart at such a timid, adorable sound.

Lev laughed from the floor. “Yachi-san is really cute!”

“Eep!”

“Yachi-san, please! Say it again, say it again!” Lev swung his long legs so that he could bounce onto his feet. He then clamored over to the shorter girl, almost making her dizzy by running and jumping circles around her. “Again! One more time!”

“Oi, idiot!” Kuroo snapped.

“What’s going on in here?” from the entrance, Yaku and Yamamoto entered the gym, walking into the scene of Kuroo with a menacing aura around him and a flustered Yachi trapped in the whirlwind created by Lev.

“Yachi-san was acting as my personal cheerleader so that I can energize myself for Kuroo-san’s recei-guck!” the rest of the words were choked on as Kuroo’s spike ended up digging into Lev’s gut.

“Too slow,” Kuroo snapped. “Pay attention and be on guard!”

“Are you telling me that you made a cute girl like Yachi-san cheer for you?” Yamamoto pointed an offending finger at Lev, a burst of hostile aura exploding around him. He then ran to grab the nearest fallen volleyball. “Kuroo-san, allow me to assist you in helping this idiot with his receives! How dare you get Yachi-san to cheer for you when your sempai has never... has never gotten any cheers from a cute girl at all?! Woooooaaaaaaaah!!!!!!”

Tears were erupting in the air as Yamamoto mercilessly spiked ball after ball at Lev, who was more or less running away from them than instead of returning them.

Yaku also twitched from his place. The idiots were making a fool of themselves again and how dare Lev harass Yachi-san again? Not only was it unbecoming of someone of Nekoma (and a regular human being at that), what the hell was Karasuno going to do to them once they found out they were harassing Yachi-san? He turned to the flustered young girl and gave a sharp, apologetic bow. “I’m so sorry Yachi-san! I’ll go join the others to punish that dumbass right now!”

“Huh? N-No, wait, i-it’s okay!” her cries fell on deaf years as now three sempais were mercilessly making spikes at Lev, who was now using all of his physical prowess not to get hit by them. She wanted to fall onto her knees and cry. Ahh, this was all her fault.

Could she not do a single thing right?!

 

* * *

 

Omake 01 

“Ohoho?” Yachi trembled as a tall boy with wild grayish-black hair sauntered over towards her, a curious gleam in his sharp eyes as he took in her appearance. Oddly enough, he reminded her of a bird of prey locking onto its target. From behind the boy, a nicer, albeit blasé, looking boy with black hair looked on with thinly veiled exasperation. Apparently they had company this time when Yachi and Kuroo had arrived at the gym to practice receives with Lev. “Ohohoho?”

“Ah!” Yachi quickly gave a deep bow, recognizing the Fukurodani ace and his setter. “M-My name is Yachi H-Hitoka! I’m the manager in training for K-K-Karasuno and the t-temporary manager on l-loan to Nekoma! Pleased to meet you!”

“I remember you! You’re that girl who’s even tinier than chibi-chan!” Bokuto remarked cheerfully, sounding a bit in awe while Kuroo sagely nodded from beside them. He still hadn’t forgotten their adventure at the convenience store, both how tiny and weightless she’d been when he picked her up and how she’d literally been swimming in his jacket when he’d lent it to her.

“C-Chibi-chan?” Yachi looked up at them in confusion.

“Our little nickname for Hinata,” Kuroo supplied.

“O-Oh, I seee-kyah!” Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise and Akaashi’s eyes widened in horror when Bokuto, without warning, suddenly scooped his hands underneath Yachi’s arms and lifted her into the air. The tiny blonde froze in terror while Bokuto literally began to swing her around like a little doll.

“Whoaa! You’re so tiny!” Bokuto marveled with a loud, rambunctious laugh. “And so light!”

“Isn’t she? Isn’t she?” Lev agreed enthusiastically from behind. Bokuto-san was so amazing! He was doing the exact thing Lev had been tempted to do the moment he’d met Yachi. “I’m next! I want to carry Yachi-san around as well!”

“Waaahhh!” Yachi cried as Bokuto continued spinning around.

There was a loud sound of bone popping as Akaashi cracked his knuckles. An ominous air surrounded him as the Fukurodani setter eyed the idiot Owl that was excitedly leaping into the air with Yachi crying out in terror. It was one thing for Bokuto-san to be fooling around in court, but it was another to be harassing an innocent girl of all people. “Kuroo-san... a ball, if you’d please.”

“GAH!” Bokuto’s cry of pain echoed throughout the entire gymnasium as a hard spike was aimed at his head.

 

* * *

 

Omake 02 

Tsukishima walked towards gym after their usual day practice, mentally preparing himself for Bokuto-san’s usual overbearing personality and Kuroo-san’s overly sly nature. It was much easier dealing with them one by one, but obviously, those two weren’t going to give him such an opportunity. He only tolerated them because they offered good advice and practice during their free practice period. However, he hesitated outside the door when he didn’t hear the usual sounds of volleyballs thundering into the ground. Instead, his ear twitched at the sound of... awe?

“Whooa, I can’t get over how tiny you are!” Bokuto marveled openly.

The tall blonde came to an abrupt stop at the scene that lay before him inside of the gym.

Yachi looked as though she was going to faint from how heated her face was while a few feet away, Akaashi was covering his face with his hand, obviously having lost control over what was happening in the gym. Surrounding Yachi was Lev and Bokuto, both sporting identical bumps on their heads where the volleyball had hit them, looking with sparkling eyes at Yachi, who stood between them, wearing a Fukurodani team jacket that was obviously several sizes too big for her. Kuroo stood several feet away, his own hand covering his face. Though unlike Akaashi who couldn’t handle the sight of two freakishly tall boys basically cornering a scared petite girl, for Kuroo, it was more like the adorable image had been too much for him and he couldn’t look anymore. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

Tsukishima twitched and let out a deadpanned remark. “You’re all perverts.”

******

_Next day_

The first match of the day was listed as Fukurodani vs. Karasuno.

Akaashi looked on warily as a dark, black miasma seemed to be emitting from Karasuno’s volleyball team. Ah, so Tsukishima had reported to the others of what had transpired at the gym last night. Meanwhile, Bokuto looked oblivious, bounding over cheerfully to Akaashi. “Hey, hey, hey, ready for another day of my awesome spikes?”

“Bokuto-san...”

“What is it, Akaashi?”

“I’d dodge more today if I were you.”

“Hm? Why’s that?”

“KARASUNO FIGHT!!!” Daichi’s roar echoed throughout the entire gymnasium and all eyes seemed to whip towards the ‘fallen champions’ who appear to be reverberating with bloodlust. From a ways away, Lev looked on with sparkling eyes, oblivious as to why the entire Karasuno team looked so pissed. If anything, he felt awed and inspired by such powerful fighting spirit. Kuroo had to resist the urge to chuck the volleyball at the back of Lev’s head.

“Um... did something happen last night?” Takeda-sensei nervously asked Ukai. “The boys seem more fired up than usual.”

“Erm... not really sure,” Ukai rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather confused himself. Was he just imagining things or was Shimizu also clutching onto Yachi’s shoulder, keeping the younger girl in place while also giving a sharp glare at the Fukurodani ace?

Meanwhile, Yachi wanted to cry from mortification and horror at the misunderstanding. Ahh, this was all her fault. She’d been weak and given in when Bokuto and Lev had enthusiastically encouraged her to try on Bokuto’s jacket. No amount of threatening could distract the two from their goal and so she’d relented, hoping that once she wore it, they’d finally grow bored of it and practice already. It was just unfortunate that Tsukishima walked in at that very moment

This was going to be a long day of practice... 

* * *

**::owari::**

* * *

**AU** **:**  Just a note: Drabbles aren't in chronological order. It's just whatever I feel like writing or can muster up the energy to do....

  
I was on the hunt for some Yachi fanart and my god, there are a lot of KurooYachi and AkaashiYachi fans in Japan and Korea out there. I felt like crying tears of joy when I discovered this! xD I mean, I like having fanart of Yachi and Karasuno, but it's nice to see other ships as well. There were a lot of Oikawa and Iwaizumi as well! I even saw some with Wakatoshi!! Gah! So happy! So beautiful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are what help me thrive! It lets me know that I'm not alone in the fandom, which helps motivate me to write more! It doesn't even have to be long. A simple word or two will be enough for me. xD I also like chatting with people who enjoy the same characters as me, so I'm here to chat as well~~


End file.
